U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,446 describes a method for applying pressure-sensitive adhesive coated graphics to a substrate (e.g., a sheet of glass) using a layer of pre-mask material comprising a polymeric cover sheet or layer and a layer of removable pressure-sensitive adhesive firmly adhered to one surface of the cover sheet with the layer of pre-mask material being vented. Generally that method includes the steps of adhering surfaces of the graphics opposite their layers of pressure-sensitive adhesive to the layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive on the layer of pre-mask material, using a wetting liquid to wet the graphics, the layer of pre-mask material and the substrate; placing the graphics adhered to the layer of pre-mask material at a desired location on the substrate; pressing out air and water from between the substrate and the graphics adhered to the layer of pre-mask material; allowing the wetting liquid to dry through the vents; and removing the layer of pre-mask material to leave the graphics adhered to the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,407 describes pieces of optical film, each of which pieces has a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive along one surface, and an opposite outer major surface (e.g., a grooved and/or vapor coated surface) so that the pieces visually simulate decorative glass such as glass with beveled edges, or with a groove along its length, or with a leaded appearance, or with a textured surface, or visually simulate glass related structures such as metal came. Such pieces of optical film have been applied to substrates (e.g., window panes) in predetermined patterns using automated application equipment, however, heretofore it has been very difficult for persons such as homeowners to apply such optical film on windows or other glass substrates with the precision needed so that it provides the desired visual simulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,932 describes a method for persons such as homeowners to apply to a substrate (e.g., a sheet of glass in a window or mirror) decorative designs made using separate pieces of optical film of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,407, each of which pieces has a layer of adhesive along one surface, and an opposite outer major structured surface (e.g., a surface that is grooved and/or vapor coated) so that the pieces visually simulate decorative structures such as glass with beveled edges, or with a groove along its length, or with a leaded appearance, or with a textured surface, or glass related structures such as metal came. Generally, that method comprises the steps of (1) providing a kit including a layer of pre-mask material that is at least translucent comprising a cover sheet with a layer of removable adhesive (e.g., pressure-sensitive adhesive) firmly adhered to one surface; a predetermined printed design; and pieces of optical film having peripheral shapes that correspond to parts of the printed design, each of which pieces of optical film have a layer of adhesive (e.g., pressure-sensitive adhesive) along one surface, and an opposite outer major surface (e.g., a grooved and/or vapor coated surface) so that the pieces visually simulate decorative structures; (2) placing the pieces of optical film over portions of the design corresponding to their shapes with the outer major surfaces of the pieces of film along a common plane; (3) adhering the layer of adhesive on the layer of pre-mask material to the outer major surfaces of the pieces of film; (4) placing the pieces of optical film adhered to the layer of adhesive on the layer of pre-mask material at a desired location on the substrate, (5) pressing the layer of pre-mask material and thereby the pieces of optical film adhered to the layer of pre-mask material against the substrate, during which pressing step the layer of pre-mask material protects the outer major surfaces of the pieces of film from damage; and (6) removing the layer of pre-mask material to leave the pieces of optical film adhered to the substrate in the predetermined design. Preferably the layer of pre-mask material is or has been made transmissive of moisture vapor (e.g., a layer of pre-mask material that is vented as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,446), a wetting liquid is used to wet the pieces of optical film, the layer of pre-mask material and the substrate prior to the step of placing the pieces of optical film adhered to the layer of adhesive on the layer of pre-mask material at a desired location on the substrate, which wetting liquid is allowed to dry between that step and the step of removing the layer of pre-mask material.